


About leaves and life

by WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, TW: gun, tw: murder, tw: robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey/pseuds/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite a cold day, really. It was one of those days that follow three weeks of full blown summer weather, and then one day, boom, not even your autumn jacket is keeping you warm against the ragging wind.<br/>Yea, it was one of those days.</p><p>***SPOILERS IN THE TAGS***</p>
            </blockquote>





	About leaves and life

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: prompt: angst in the most painful way. Modern verse  
> Anonymous said: also that was for newmas, idk it that was implied??? but ye c:
> 
> Haha no, I actually thought you were talking about Sterek! But yay, Newtmas <3 Angst :’( This’ll be hard but I will try! Also sorry for no Gladerwords, but hey, modern verse? I was conflicted. P.S. Sorry for the wait.

It was quite a cold day, really. It was one of those days that follow three weeks of full blown summer weather, and then one day, boom, not even your autumn jacket is keeping you warm against the ragging wind.

Yea, it was one of those days.

Two young boys, no, men, clung to each other in a desperate attempt to share a bit of body heat as they approached the bus stop and got on the bus that were to take them to the theatre. Except it wasn't. What they didn't know was that they had taken the wrong bus.

 

They were having a tiny argument - Thomas didn't actually want to go to the theatre ("It's just not my scene. Ha, not my scene, get it Newt, get it?", "Yea jackass I get it, very funny"), but Newt was determined to find them other activities than PlayStation and TV shows. It was in the midst of that argument - and in the midst of a very vacant high way - that everything changed.

"Stop the bus!", though many heard they didn't react immediately. Probably just some lunatic who took the wrong bus, they all thought. Until the busman stopped. Everyone turned their attention to the front-middle of the aisle where a young woman who looked slightly crazy stood, and if somebody where about to comment on her appearance they certainly stopped quickly, when they saw the gun in her hands.

"Your money, in the bag", she hesitated, looking around nervously like a kid who just remembered that he forgot his 20 page essay at home, before adding, or more screaming, with the voice of someone desperate, "NOW!". As she ordered so it went, and the bag went around, people put their wallets in, some more hesitantly than others.

A little girl began to cry loudly.

A man tried to run and was hit flat in the face with the woman's gun. Everything was chaos, but calmly, as if nothing was even happening, Thomas took Newt's hand in his and gave him a barely-there kiss on the lips, pulling away, smiling lightly. He was always the composed one. Everyone thought it was the other way around, and sure, Newt was somewhat a leader, but Thomas was his  _anchor_. Maybe if it had been the other way around, everything would have gone down differently.

 

The bag reached Thomas, and he stood, letting go of Newt's hand, ignoring Newt's protests as he began to walk around and give people back their wallets.

Newt had a feeling in his stomach much like when you see a headline and you just  _know_  it's gonna ruin your faith in humanity, but Thomas just kept going until the bag was empty, and he handed it back to the woman who looked furious but also incredibly desperate and about to cry.

 

"P-put them back!” she demanded, her words lacking force.

"You don't have to do-"

"PUT THEM BACK!” she pointed the gun at Thomas, and Newt already knew it was too late. He had never seen a look as the one in her eyes, but he knew exactly what it meant. She wasn't cruel. She wasn't doing this for enjoyment. She was  _desperate_ , broken, she saw no other way. And in many ways, that was so much more dangerous. Newt wanted to do something. Inside he was screaming, kicking, biting, and tearing out his hair. But he did nothing. He just stood frozen, more so than a beer that has been in the snow for hours, and he just watched, as if it wasn't his life, as if he was just watching a slow motion movie, as the woman pulled the trigger. No - that sounded too urgent - she didn't pull the trigger, in Newt's mind she caressed it, lightly, slowly until finally 'BANG', and all colors faded from the world - in fact the whole world faded.

 

Newt and Thomas met five years ago. Newt had just come to New York and was supposed to meet Minho and Alby in their new dorm room, but being the complete idiot at way finding that he was he took the wrong bus. It wasn't even an uncommon occurrence for him, and he normally took it pretty calmly, but finding out that you've been taking the bus in the wrong direction for half an hour in a state you've never been in before? Needless to say, he freaked out.

And there Thomas was the awkward angel with the buzz-cut. Newt was pretty sure that he was God sent, or that God finally decided it was Newt's turn to get lucky, when the brown-haired angel of a boy helped him and followed him all the way to the dorm - and asked him out for a date.

A wrong bus brought them together. And a wrong bus tore them apart.

 

 

Newt loved Thomas. Not because they were thrown together by destiny or because people thought he was good for him, but because Newt loved him. And that is the purest form of love: love untouched by anything else, pure love for no other sake than love.

People often say stuff like ‘I’ll love you till the day you die’, but that’s bullshit. Utter fucking bullshit. When you really love someone you love them even long after they are gone - hell, perhaps you love them even more, when they are dead, as if the distance and impossibility only makes the love stronger.

But the problem with death is that it happens to those who loved the deceased - and no one else.

The rest of the world doesn't care. It's just another corpse, another leaf in the stale fall wind, rotting on the ground. Because it is time for summer and time for new leaves to bloom and for new leaves to bloom the old ones have to go.

And you're left with nothing to do but look upon the threes as they spur leaves which turn in to flowers. And the bushes, pale green sprouts turning in to flowers, turning in to delicious, ripe fruit. And eventually some of those leaves, some of those flowers and some of those fruits, they wither also, blowing away in the wind, forgotten to make place for yet another new leaf.

 

 _That_  is what death is like for the living. At least it was for Newt. That is the hard part of losing someone you love - it isn't the loved one disappearing, because you still have your love. No, it is that you are still there, hanging on the tree watching helplessly as life goes on and there's nothing you can do to stop it. And you can do nothing but watch until the day you leave the tree for yourself, fluttering to the ground where you join the dirt - the remnants of all of those fallen before you - and finally you know, that you are home. Luckily, Newt didn't have to wait all too long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I am so not content with this, I actually hate it, but I didn't want to let the anon wait any longer. This was originally posted on my [tumblr](http://www.newtmasismykryptonite.tumblr.com), where I obviously take prompts, so drop by? Maybe?
> 
> Kudos, comments and what-have-yous are always very welcome and greatly appreciated (even though this one sucks. Sorry) <3


End file.
